My Valentine's
by Raven666Raven
Summary: Suzuka dominating the poor tsundere Alisa enjoy


Hello guy's, I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my fics yet I'm sort of having a little problem in chossing which one I should do first you see. So I planned to distract myself a bit for now. I hope you won't mind a little wait so here's something to read while you wait.

I don't own any of the NGLN characters.

My Special Valentine

"Suzuka are you here? Noel said you need my help on something and that I should just go to your bed room." Shouting loudly inside the spacious bedroom so that I'll get my girlfriends attention.

"Alisa chan can you wait for a minute. I'm still in the shower. If you don't mind you could just relax and drink the coke I put on the table."Somewhere from the left corner of the big room I could hear the water from the shower falling.

Deciding that it would probably take a while like the other times I sat on the couch where the said coke was. I knew that Suzuka likes taking her time in the bath but sometime it really gets on my nerve that she takes almost forever to finish. I even wonder how early she wakes up in the morning to prepare for school and how she never got late.

I took a sip of the coke and decided to look around to stop my boredom from eating me up. The room was spacious indeed but considering the fact that my room is almost the same size it looked normal except she has a neater room than I have. As I roam my eyes around the room something caught my eyes. Near the bed on top of the table was the picture we took before Nanoha and Fate left to mid childa.

It brought back so many memories mostly on me swearing and cursing on my two best friends for leaving us without even the thinking of visiting for so long. But all in all we still had a great farewell party not without me embarrassing the most out of both of them to remember me by. I couldn't help the smirk that cross my face when I remember them blushing like an over ripe tomato and stuttering like mad. Hehehe. Then again since they have Hayate with them I know that those two well have _the BEST TIME ever_ heheh. Hey you can't blame he I'm good with teasing but Hayate is the _Best. _I could almost see them crying begging for Hayate to stop teasing them.

Anyway I started felling sort of sleepy for some reason I don't know. So I tried to put myself in a much comfortable position on the couch. I never realize when I drowse of to sleep but when I opened my eye drowsily I realize that somehow between the interval of me falling asleep and waking up I sort of end up in bed which is sort of weird. I look out the window and I realize that it was almost dark outside how long was I sleeping anyway. I started to move but something stops me from moving. Looking up I found my wrist cuff to the head board of the bed. I tried to free myself but realize that I couldn't so I opt to call for my girlfriend but then realization hit me. Why is Suzuka not there by her side and why was she cuffed to the top of the head board. Her thinking was stopped when she hear some type of music playing from somewhere in the room.

"Alisaaa ch~an so I see your awake already took you long enough."

I couldn't help myself from stuttering. There she was my girlfriend standing by the foot of the bed wearing a seductive leather clothe that hug her body so nicely that it emphaze her luscious curves. I swear I almost come just looking at her. She then put one of her knee on the bed I felt every vibration she make as she crawled over the bed then hovered over me when she was close enough that we wear facing eye to eye she lowered her head slowly to my side and whispered in the most huskiest voice she could manage "_I want you, I want to make you scream my name, I want you so badly to…." _She then trailed of nibbling my ear.

I could have sworn I was redder than the reddest tomato and a small moan escape from my throat. She then shifted on top of me. I couldn't believe this was happening to me God this rock. Suzuka was never this dominating before but whenever she is it just arouse me to no ends. She kiss me after a while of looking at me it was hungry but gentle at the same time. I tag at my cuffs feeling myself want to touch her. Realizing what I was trying to do she immediately distance herself from me. I panted hardly and I looked at her, my eyes daze from her kiss it was maddening that she suddenly stopped.

"Tsk, tsk tsk Arisa chan is not allowed to do anything your mine tonight." Her voice was sensual and erotic it drove me wild so I started to tug at my cuffs more. She then whispered something in my ears.

"I'm gonna drive you wild with ecstasy and then I'm gonna make more love to you tonight that you'll surely remember forever." Licking my ears, a sudden bolt of electricity run through my body making me moan loudly. As if satisfied with my reaction. She started trailing her tongue on my neck. I could feel the heat building between my legs. She stop when she reach my collar bond she slowly lick a spot there and then she suck and nibble on then it was amazing and the sudden feeling of her taking in some of my flesh and biting it was just mind blowing. After sucking and biting for a while she started to look at my cloth finding it annoying. She torn it on the middle all the buttons came flying to different direction. Startled for a minute I was about to ask her when she suddenly pulled my bra away and started trailing soft kiss to my now expose skin. She grab hold of my left mold while she gently nibble on my right by that time my mind was so messed up by all the sensation Suzuka's been giving me that I couldn't even think coherently. I became a moaning mass while I tug more wildly on my cuffs. My back started arching up to let her take more of me. Her free hand started trailing down my body. She stop on my stomach tracing my tone abdominal muscle. Then it continued down but when her hand reaches my pants she stops for a minute then she looked at my pants. Seemingly not amused with what she saw. She lowered her head till she was on looking at my pants. She then proceeds to unbutton me while she does this she bite on the little zipper of my panst and pulled it down that just earned her a loud moan from me once more.

"Su..Su..susuka plll..ee…pl..plea..please… u...uncuff me ahhhn" I beg her. I was going crazy I want to touch her to bad and it feels like my whole body's a blaze every time she touch me. She was pulling down my pants with my panty when I beg her and her head was directly on top of my sex.

"My..My..My Alisa your begging me now so not like you." When she spoke her breath touches that part on me making me come.

"Ehhh Alisa chan did you just come." She was looking as if she did not do anything and she even has an innocent amused type of expression on her face.

By then I was so lost in the feeling of ecstasy that I was going wild so I tried to pull together all my remaining courage and told her in my most or at least what my clouded mind could help me without stuttering.

"God Suzuka let me off this cuffs now or I'll..i'll"

"Okie tiger it seemed I played to much with you buttttt….."

"But what? Suzuka "

"Not until you came again"

Before I could say anything else I was once more over took with so much pleasure by Suzuka's hands that I came immediately. She then took my hand cuffs off. When she did though I immediately pin her down and for the whole night I made love with her.

The next morning when I woke up Suzuka was not by my side. I was so happy just remembering what happened that I couldn't remove the smirk that was splattered on my face. But then when I look for my clothes I realize that Suzuka trashed it last night and that means I don't have anything to wear that made me panic for a while until I saw box on the table near the couch. I walk toward it and there was a note saying "Alisa chan sorry for destroying your clothes last night but it was amazing I hope you love this dress I have for you."

I was happy but then when I saw what was inside the box. I couldn't help face palming myself and I know who is responsible for this.

".Te you are so dead when you return home I swear I'll get my revenge for this."

Somewhere in mid childa a short haired brunette couldn't help shivering from an unknown reason.

"Iwish Suzuka chan love my gift for her. Hehehe"

~0~

Sorry guy's if I was not able to update my other fics yet hope you love this thought….

Thanks for the support…


End file.
